Hearts Of Steel
by NellyLove
Summary: There's a new girl in the WWE. She's attractive, even Jeff Hardy will admit that. But once everyone finds out who her father is, no one is interested...And she likes it that way. Too bad Jeff didn't get the memo! Jeff/OC
1. Determined

**Okay, i know i said i wasn't gonna post this till i got back, but i couldn't help myself! I started writing it and i got inspired and like where this story is going now! I know this is a short first chapter, but live with me!!!!**

**And please, if you're gonna put this on story-alert or fave it, REVIEW first!!!! Otherwise i will be VERY angry!!! I allow anonymous reviews, so you don't even have to have an account on fanfic! I just want input!!!! okay!?! Is that so much to ask for!?!**

**Thank you to everyone who review all my other fics! You guys mean soooo much to me!!!! **

**Oh, and this was the winning fic from my last poll!!!! It won by ONE vote, so, i hope y'all like it! Tell me, should I continue it??? REVIEW PLEASE AND VOTE ON THE NEW POLL!!!!!!!!! **

**So read, REVIEW, vot, and (don't forget) ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! love ya guys!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_Jeff Hardy's POV_

She caught my eye the moment I stepped into the already crowded arena. It was the day of the Hall of Fame Ceremony and I was all dressed up for the event. But the way she was dressed, so classic and chic and beautiful, she made everyone else blend into the walls. _Who is she? _I wondered to myself. I wished I could ask Matt. He knew all the gossip, but because of the stupid storyline we have been put in we can't sit next to each other tonight.

So, I ignored the fact I had no idea who she was and just watched her. She was beautiful, but I think you already understood that. Her long, dusky brown hair was twisted into a spiral that cascaded down her back and her captivating blue/green eyes were outlined with light eyeliner. I could see the underlying blue streaks in her hair that had been creatively hidden to make her look more classy.

Her dress was a bright cerulean blue, like her eyes and hair. The dress was long and flowing. It gathered together in the front of her chest around a silver metal ring. The fabric then dropped down, fluttering around her beautiful figure. Of course, like all women, she was wearing matching blue stiletto heels. She was the pure definition of gorgeous. I swear if I looked up the word beauty in the dictionary, there would be a picture of her.

I know, that sound so cheesy, corny, etc. But she was just that beautiful to me. She attracted me and she hadn't even spoken, let alone glanced, at me. I was addicted to the woman and I didn't even know her name. That's kind of sad. I needed to know who she was. But it would have to wait because the show was starting, even though most of it wouldn't be shown on national TV. Only Ricky Steamboat and Stone Cold Steve Austin's inductions would be shown.

I watched her the whole time and completely ignored the ceremony going on. She watched it with amazement, while I wondered why she was sitting next to Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque. Did she know them, was she part of the McMahon family? She was in the front row, so she _must _be important. But who was she?

I had paid attention during Terry and Dori's inductions but now it was Ricky Steamboats. The woman's face glowed and I guessed she must have known Ricky very well. And when Ric came back to the crowd from backstage, during commercial after Ricky was done, Ric came over to the woman. They spoke for a while, embraced, laughed, and then Ric walked away and Ricky came up to her next. After Ricky did the same motions with her as Ric had done, he hugged Stephanie then went on to Shane.

I was confused. This woman seemed important to the company, yet, i'd never seen or heard of her before. It was killing me not knowing who she was and fearing that if I asked someone I would come off as stupid, so I guess I wouldn't find out any time soon. Who was this mystery woman? I was determined to find out.


	2. Questions

**Wow! I must be feeling generous, i just couldn't help myself! The ideas for this fic have been eating at me all day on my GDO!!!! LOL! Anyways! **

**Who is this mysterious woman that has caught Jeff's eye??? I'm not telling!!!! HHAHAHAHHAH! So, yeah! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and fave-d and story alert-ed!!! You guys are soooo awesome and it means sooo much!**

**1 word of advice to all you crazy people. If you are reading my fic and wish to add it to your faves or story alert it, please REVIEW first! otherwise, i won't be very happy!!! I like to know what you think of my writing otherwise, what's the point of story alert-ing when i'm not gonna update cuz no one is reviewing!!! get my point...yeah, yeah... so, the main thing is... REVIEW people!!! and Vote, vote on my poll, it would mean a lot to me! **

**Also, check out on my profile, i have requests and offers! feel free to take them up!**

**Be coolz!!!! READ, REVIEW, VOTE, and (don't forget) ENJOY!!!!!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

I was still at the ceremony. Great. _I wish it would end already. _Vince had done his speech about Stone Cold, blah blah blah. The guy wasn't all that important to defining my career. Sure he had a great character and there was no doubt he was fantastic in the ring, but I wasn't a die-hard fan. But the beautiful woman I had been watching all night sure was.

Her eyes glowed with admiration as she watched him. _Okay, maybe she's the winner of some kind of contest. Or has a terminal disease and this is her life long dream. Or maybe she...i don't know, is Steve's new girlfriend. That would suck for me. _Yeah, that would suck. I would be loosing her to an old guy. Ew! Wow, sounding like a chick in here now. I rolled my eyes as everyone stood and clapped for Steve. Someone tossed him a beer. _Of course. _

I rolled my eyes again and watched as Steve tossed the woman a beer. She smirking, opening it and took a long drink. She smiled as she lifted the beer to him then turned to Steph and hugged her. _She must be a McMahon. _I guessed. How else would she know all these people. And she seemed pretty close to Steph. Grr... I wish I knew who the hell she was. Now, I was starting to get a little peeved. I needed to know who she was.

Finally it was all over and we were allowed to leave. So I did. I met up with Matt back at the hotel. He greeted me with a hug. "Hey bro," he said, smirking. "Hey," I replied, uninterested. "What's up Jeffro, you sound distracted," he said. "Oh, you're _so _observant," I replied sarcastically. Matt rolled his eyes. "What's going on that's got you all...i don't know, acting like an utter asshole?" Matt asked dryly. "Look who's talking," I muttered under my breath and luckily, Matt didn't hear.

Matt just sighed, "bro. C'mon, what's got you thinking?" he asked. "It's a girl." I confessed and Matt looked genuinely surprised, "really?" he asked in disbelief. I rolled my eyes, "really Matt." He shrugged, "who is she?" he asked. I sighed, "that's the thing. I don't know who she is, what's her name, or anything about her! All I know is that she was damn beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Where did you see her?" Matt questioned further. "Hall of Fame Ceremony." I answered quickly. "Who was she sitting with? Who was she talking to? What color hair did she have? What color dress was she wearing?" Matt rattled off the necessary questions. "The McMahons. Steph, Ricky, and Ric. Light brown. Bright blue." I answered in order. "You're getting better at that." Matt chuckled followed by a silence I could barely stand.

I watched my brother getting more and more agitated with each second of quiet. Finally Matt let out a breath. "Dude, there are so many possibilities. I need to see her," he finally concluded. "Well, hopefully she's at RAW on Monday or if we're lucky, WrestleMania," I sighed. "Hopefully, cause I wanna see this woman that's got you all shook up," Matt laughed heartily. I rolled my eyes. _My brother is such a pain in my ass. _

* * *

**I know, so short again. I figure the chapters for this fic aren't gonna be long cuz this isn't going to be like my other super-long fics! I'm not sure HOW LONG it will be but not uber long, kay??? yeahs! So, review please!!!! I except the anonymous ones too!!!! lol!!! stay coolz while I'm gone, okay??? Cool!!!!**

**-Angel  
**


	3. Borrow

**okay, this chap is longer than the others, by like 100, 200 words!!! lol!!! I hope y'all like! and guess wat! you learn her name in this chappy!!!! lol!!! isn't that great! and guess what! i'm leaving tomorrow morning for Mexico so you guys won't get to find out anything else about her till i return!!! good luck guessing who she is!!!!!**

**Oh, and if you guess it....you get a sneak peak of the next chapter! but i doubt you'll guess!!! lol!!!! coolz! thank you to everyone who has REVIEWED and followed that up with alerting or faveing!!! love you guys!!!!**

**I will miss all your lovely reviews while i'm gone!!!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_Issabella's POV_

"Issie!!!" A feminine voice called to me. The voice, however, could only belong to one woman in particular. Stephanie McMahon. My best friend. "Hey Steph!" I called happily. "Hey, wow. I'm so glad you could actually make it to WrestleMania. I thought you'd be held back by _you know who_," she laughed happily. "Well, it took a lot of convincing but finally he agreed!" I giggled.

"Now I won't be alone!" Stephanie said sounding relieved. "Well I figured since your husband is going to be in a crazy-ass match where he could get himself severely hurt, that his wifey would need someone to keep her emotions in check," I said with a cheesy smile. "Paul called him and told him to let you come so you could occupy me cause he was worried about me, didn't he?" she said, squinting one eyes. I sighed, "nothing gets past you Steph." She laughed.

"So, I'm here at your disposal. If you really want me to go back to the hotel, I will," I sighed sadly, guilt trip. "No, no way honey! You are staying here all night with me! You can just roam around until it's time for Paul's match. That's when I'll need you!" she said and even though she played it off coolly, I could see how worried she really was. "Steph, Paul will be fine, don't worry! You know if he really needs the help I will go out there and s—," I was cut off by someone approaching and speaking.

"Um, hi. Steph can I borrow her?" A guy with long curly dark hair asked. I recognized him instantly as Matt Hardy. _Holy shit. Matt Hardy wants to 'borrow' me, whatever that means! It just sound damn sexy when said with a southern accent! _I mentally screamed. I looked at Steph, "I'll catch up with you later, okay Stephy?" I asked, turning up the charm with a 100 watt smile. Steph smiled back, just as brightly. "Sure Issie, I'll see you later!" and with that she waved and walked off to do 'McMahon'-like things.

Okay, that last thought made me laugh. Steph was the worker of the family. Her desk was never barren of paperwork of some sort. And usually I got stuck helping her. Joy. The perks of working on the creative team from an early age. _Oh well._

"Um, I'm Matt Hardy," he introduced. _No, I thought you were fucking John Cena. What does he want?_ "Hi, but I already knew who you were," god I sounded so innocent and little-girl-like. He didn't seem surprised or egotistical about me knowing who he was. That shocked me, cause if I had been meeting Randy Orton for the first time and had said that, well, this whole meeting would have completely different. But Randy and I had known each other since we were kids, so that would have been...awkward to say the least.

Anyways... "Um, uh...you are?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows. I laughed lightly, "oh, sorry. A little rude! I'm Issabella. But you can call me Issie," I said, holding out my hand. He shook it and opened his mouth to speak just when someone else called to me.

"Hey! Oh, my gosh! Is that really Little Issie?" a familiar voice asked. I looked past Matt to Ted DiBiase Jr. and Natalya Neidhart walking down the hall toward me. A smile instantly broke out onto my face. "Nattie! Junior!" I exclaimed, running over to them and completely forgetting Matt Hardy standing there.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever!" I squealed, hugging first Nat, then Ted. "Wow, Junior, you got big," I teased, poking his belly. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me. "So where's the other one?" I asked Nattie. She laughed at our old joke. Ted and Cody as kids were best friends and were rarely ever separated. We called them twins and so it was rare to see one without the other. "Cody is off, talking to some girl he met," Ted huffed.

"Aw, does someone feel left out?" I asked in my baby voice. Ted rolled his eyes at me again, but a smile betrayed his lips. "I missed you Issie!!!" he hugged me again and when he let go Nat hugged me again as well.


	4. Iss Iss

**Alright!!! oooahhhhhh, we got some smart cookies!!! lol!!!! not giving it away, and if i told u that u guessed right, DON'T TELL OTHERS!!!!! thanks!!!**

**Hope you enjoy! this chap and the next i think are gonna be in Issie's POV then Jeffs...so every two chapters it changes POVs...! cool!!!???**

**Byes**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_Issie's POV_

I was standing backstage, watching Kid Rock perform before the Miss WrestleMania Battle Royal. All the divas were standing around in their new ring attire and done up hair and make up. Nattie was stretching with Lisa aka Victoria who was being brought back for the battle royal.

Personally I wanted Nattie to win. She was one of my closest friends. We've known each other since we were kids. Yeah, I'm two years older than her, but we've always been stuck together thanks to who our parents are. I've always been around Ted and Cody too, so our foursome of friends was really close.

"Hey Iss," a familiar voice greeted as an arm was thrown around my shoulders. I looked to my right and saw Randy standing next to me. "Hey Ran-Ran," I greeted with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at his old nickname. It was a thing between us, well our group. I was Iss-Iss; Randy was Ran-Ran; Nattie was Nat-Nat. And Ted + Cody were the Twins. Ted, since he was older was Twin 1 and Cody, being younger was Twin 2.

"So Iss-Iss, what brings you here?" he asked casually. "Well, this is the grandest stage of them all, why can't I just be here?" I said with a laugh. "You have a point," he said with a grin. "Hey, do you know where Twin 2 is?" I asked turning to him and shrugging off his heavy arm. "I have no idea, he's probably with his new girlfriend. But there is a reason why I came over here," he said looking off to the side.

I quirked my eyebrows at him, "oh really. You didn't just come over here cause I'm your best friend?" I asked, popping my jaw. He chuckled, "that's the number one reason. The number two reason is because a certain Hardy has been watching you all day," he said, nudging me in my side. "Well, Matt already talked to me. So, that's kinda old news Ran-Ran," I said, uninterested.

He smirked and shook his head. "Not Matt...Jeff," he said, trying to be suspenseful. I laughed out loud. "Really? Jeff Hardy has been watching me? Yeah right?" I said, not believing him. "Yes, my lovely Issa, Jeff Hardy has had his hazel eyes on you," he informed me. I rolled my eyes, "you would know his exact eye color," I scoffed. He smirked and shook his head. "C'mon Iss-Iss, give some of us wrestlers a chance," Randy said with a laugh.

I shook my head, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend or any type of romantic interest. After 'you know who' I really am not looking for a new lover," I sighed. Randy wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. "Issie Babe, you know I'll always look out for you. And 'you know who' got a nice ass-kicking from Legacy, don't worry," he whispered into my hair.

I smiled. He had kicked 'his' ass. It had been pretty priceless. I took a step back from Randy stretched my arms above my head and yawned. "Shouldn't you be out there?" Randy asked changing the subject. I laughed, "yeah right. I'm not Diva material. You know that, Ran-Ran. You're a wrestler not me," I said hitting him in the arm. "But you have trained to be one," Randy replied, hitting me back. I rolled my eyes, "So..." I trailed off, pursing my lips.

We both laughed and then someone called Randy's name. He turned and I saw Adam "Edge" Copeland walking towards us. "Hey Issie," he greeted me. I smiled and nodded to him, "Adam." We were on pretty good terms as far as relationships go. We were friends, mainly thanks to Randy being his tag team partner during their Rated RKO run. That was pretty hilarious. They worked well together.

"Hey Randy, man, good luck tonight," Adam said and then they did one of the those man-hug things. Adam smiled at me again before walking away. "Gosh, Issie, all the guys want you," Randy joked. "No." was all I said. Randy laughed and then we walked away together to find Ted and Cody.


	5. Masuesse

**Heyy! This chapter is in Jeffy's POV!!! fun!!!!! More Issabella information revealed in this chapter!!! As well as another Legacy appearance! Hope y'all like! Any other guesses as to who she is???**

**Vote on the new poll!!!! please!!!! and REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

I had finished my match with Matt, and my body was f-ing sore. I went to the trainers room and was surprised to see the woman from the Hall of Fame Ceremony there. Matt, before our match, had told me her name was Issabella or Issie. _What the hell is she doing here? _I wondered in my head. She was talking to the head trainer while pointing at a downed Kofi Kingston. He had gotten pretty beat up during the MITB match.

She walked over to Kofi with a smile, she came close enough that I could hear her talking. "Okay, Kofi. The doc says that you've just sprained and tired out your muscles in this leg, which I agree with. I'm just going to try to relax those muscles and work out any kinks you have from stress," she told him as she cracked her knuckles. Kofi quirked an eyebrow. "Alright Miz Issabella," he said, nodding to her makeshift name tag. Which was a posted-note with her name _'Dr. Issabella' _written on it in purple sharpie.

She laughed, "yeah, me being here is a pretty spur of the moment thing, so they didn't have time to make me a tag team," she said, shooting a glare at the trainer who in turn rolled his eyes. I watched this silently from the doorway. Finally the trainer noticed me and ordered me to sit down on one of the beds. I did as I was told as he assessed the damage.

By the time he was done with me Issabella was finishing up with Kofi. From what I gathered, she was a masseuse and possibly a physical therapist. "Hey, Issie, you've got another one over here. His leg too," the trainer called to her. "Alright, I'll be over there in a minute," she called back while sitting down next to Kofi and pointing out what he should do to keep his muscles from tensing up. Kofi nodded enthusiastically. She smiled brightly at him then stood, helping him to his feet.

He gave him a quick hug before he left then she made her way over to me cautiously. "Why hello," she said with a pleasant grin. "Hi," I said, watching her as she pulled up the trainer's stool. "Hey, Issie, can you handle anyone who comes in. I'm gonna go get some food from catering." he told her. "Sure I can. When you get back I have to go though. It's almost time for Paul's match, isn't it?" she asked. The trainer looked at his watch, "yep, so when I get back you need to go find Steph." he told her. "Can you find out where she is while you're getting food and tell her to stay put?" she asked and he nodded before leaving.

"Okay, so, I'm Issabella. But you can call me Issie." she introduced holding out her hand. I painfully took it and she saw me wince. "Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry." suddenly she went into doctor mode. She picked up the clipboard the trainer had left for her with all the notes he had written down about my injuries. "So, you've had problems with this leg in the past?" she asked and I nodded. "Okay," she mused then flipped to the next page on the chart.

Her eyes widened when she read something. "You've had _that many _concussions?" she asked, shocked. I nodded, "yeah, I know it's a lot." She cocked an eyebrow, "no kidding. My father doesn't even have that many," she mumbled. I opened my mouth to ask who her father was when a knock came at the door and someone entered.

"Hey Iss-Iss! Legacy has decided to grace you with their presence!" Ted DiBiase Jr exclaimed. Issie sighed, "Twin 1, I'm with a patient. Leave me the hell alone," she growled at him. Cody and Randy laughed. Cody came over and hugged her around her waist from behind. "Don't be angry at us Iss-Iss," he said, pouting. "I'm not Twin 2, just go away!" she yelled, laughing.

Cody rolled his eyes, "I give up Randy, you try." An evil smirk crossed her face as Randy walked up. "Hey Hardy. Good match out there," he complimented. I grinned, "thanks. I'm looking forward to yours." Her face brightened, "I'm _so _not 'cause every time you hit Paul, Steph is gonna be freaking out on me and probably physically hurting me," she said with a bright beaming sarcastic smile. Randy shook his head, "sorry Iss, but that was _all _your dad." She rolled her eyes, "I know. Why does he have to like Steph so much," she said, annoyed.

"Well, I just wanted to say bye before my match. Do I get a good luck hug?" Randy asked. She smiled naturally this time. "Of course Randy!" she said before hugging him tightly. He kissed her forehead and she pecked his cheek. "I'll see you later Iss-Iss!" Legacy called form the door way, then left.


	6. Single

**Here's chapter six! You learn a little bit more about Issie in this chapter...about her past, a little...So, enjoy it!**

**Oh, and please REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY NEW POLL!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed soooo far!!!! I wrote this chapter before my recent writer's block...so, don't expect anything to be updated really soon.... i can't seem to get inspired... it sucks....grrr... **

**anyways...have fun with this, if you have any ideas, opinions, or such...let me know in your review!!! lol!!! thanks again to everyone!!!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

And then. We were alone. I glanced up at her, she was engrossed in the notes about my past minor injuries. I heard her laugh at something. "I'm surprised you've never broken a bone in the ring," she chuckled. I smiled at her, "Yeah, I guess I'm just lucky." She smirked. "Yeah, a lot of you guys seem to be," she mused, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips.

I chuckled at the look on her face. "What?" she asked. I shook my head, "You seem to like the guys yet you seem so against wrestling," I explained. She smiled, "I have my reasons not to say wrestling is my favorite sport," she shrugged. "What reasons?" I questioned, trying not to sound eager or desperate for some information about her. She shifted her position on the stool and picked up my leg.

She unlaced my boot and slid it off. She smiled, "I love the colors." I grinned, "thanks." She then rolled up my pants to reveal my knee brace. She chuckled, "I used to hate having to wear mine," she said nodding toward the brace. "You had one?" I asked, not forgetting how she had avoided my last question. "Yeah, wrestling since you were able to walk wears down your body. My knee is why I never came to the WWE. I've broken my left kneecap before and it's never been the same since," she told me.

"How'd you break it?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't ignore that question. "I was thrown off a turnbuckle and tried to catch myself on hands and knees. I cracked my kneecap and jarred my wrist in the process, but I saved myself from having my very first concussion," she explained. "Okay, so you quit after that?" I inquired. She shook her head, "nah...I kept wrestling for a few more years...then I met my _ex-boyfriend_, he convinced me to stop, that it wasn't worth it..." She shrugged.

"So...you're single?" I asked, and it sounded so stupid and so petty. She laughed, "Am I single.," she mused and smiled widely at me as she undid the brace on my knee. She turned my leg slightly in her firm yet gentle grasp. She rubbed the heel of her hand down the length of the back of my leg, from knee to ankle, pressing into the muscle there. "Is it sensitive to touch?" she asked, going into doctor-mode. I shrugged, "not really, mainly it's when I'm walking and moving around." She nodded and continued working her hands into my leg.

It felt really good. "So are you a masseuse?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, "yeah, I'm actually a physical therapist and am a certified doctor." My eyes widened in surprise. "How did you do all of that and train?" I wondered aloud. She smirked, "I trained mainly as a teen, then as I got older I decided I should choose a career. I chose medicine, it seemed sensible for my family," she paused, and chuckled, "but I kept training until about a year and a half ago." I stared at her, "so, what happened to this _ex-boyfriend_?" I questioned.

She smirked, "he can go to hell." and she left it like that and immersed herself in her work. I stayed silent. _Good job Jeff. You definitely pissed her off. Great! _I though bitterly. She leaned back from me with a sigh. "Alright, well, I suggest you go easy on this leg. Don't do anything unnecessary," she said, quirking her eyebrow at me warningly. I laughed, "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try." She rolled her eyes, "they all give the same damn answer," she muttered, "You better try or you could permanently injure this leg, then you won't be able to wrestle at all."

Right then the trainer came in talking to someone. She glanced over at the door and she smiled. I recognized the voice instantly as the head of WWE Creative; Stephanie McMahon. "Stephanie, don't worry. I'll have the whole medical unit waiting backstage halfway through Paul's match," The trainer sounded slightly annoyed. "You promise. If he doesn't get medical attention immediately afterward consider yourself without a job," Stephanie warned.

The trainer look frightened and that's when Issie stepped in. "Whoa Steph. Josh is one of your best doctors back here. No need to fire him. If it makes you feel better I'll be right there once Paul gets backstage and _I'll _have a look at him. How does that sound?" she asked and it sounded as if she were talking to a five year old, not her boss. Stephanie studied Issie, then the Trainer, and finally let out a sigh, "You'd really do that?" Issie rolled her eyes, "of course, Steph."

The Billion Dollar Princess looked relieved, "oh my god. I'm so sorry Josh. It's just, this match. It's driving me insane, and I'm worried they're not gonna follow script. And I just don't want to see my husband hurt. Don't worry, your job is safe. I feel like such a bitch," she sighed dramatically. "You are," Issie muttered under her breath, receiving a slap upside the head from Stephanie. Both women rolled their eyes.

Suddenly Paul's head popped into the room. "Steph, babe, it's time," he informed her. The color drained from Stephanie's face and she nodded stiffly. Issie wrapped her arm around Stephanie's shoulders, "chill out, Princess. Everything will be fine," she assured her friend. Stephanie nodded, more naturally then they followed Paul out into the hall.

I stared after her. I had learned a lot. And I was even more intrigued by this mysterious woman. Issabella...what was her last name? I didn't even ask her. How stupid...!


	7. Devastated

**This chappy is kinda short, but i had to stop it somewhere or the flashback would have gone on and on!!! HmHmHm!!! lol! hope y'all like it!!!! Some Issie/Ran-Ran cuteness!!! lol!!! couldn't help it!!!!**

**ENJOY! and please review!!!!!! and VOTE on my poll!!!!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_Issie's POV_

Steph was worse than I thought she'd be during the match. But the fact that Paul won made the aftermath a whole lot better. She squeezed me to her chest and jumped up and down. "How the hell do you do that in heels?" I asked her laughing. She pulled away and shrugged. "I'm just..." she couldn't finish. "You mean, you dad didn't tell you what creative had planned out for the match?" I asked her. She nodded, "I swear sometimes I wanna strangle my dad," she sighed.

"So, you had _no _ideas whatsoever what was going to happen out there?" I asked. "None," she replied solemnly. "Wow," that was cold of them. "But Ran-Ran would never purposefully hurt Paul. Cause he knows if he did, I would kick his ass," I said, pointing at Randy who was being helped backstage. He smirked at me and rolled his eyes.

After I had helped tend to both Paul and Randy Steph said I was free to go. I walked around, bored, I had nothing to do. I stopped suddenly when I turned a corner and say Jeff. I froze and took a step back, good I was unnoticed. He was talking to Steve Williams aka Stone Cold Steve Austin. "Man, I loved how you officially said goodbye to the fans. They ate it up. It was cool," Jeff complimented him in his Southern accent.

Steve nodded gratefully and lowered his head, "it's all thanks to them that my career took off. The fans and my family are what carried me through," Steve said with a shrug. Jeff smiled, "they'll never forget you," he said before walking past Steve and patting him on the shoulder.

I quickly turned and briskly walked back toward the Trainer's room.

"Issie, baby!!!" I turned to see John Cena waving to me from down the hall. "John!!!" I yelled happily as I ran toward him. I threw myself into his arms and he spun me around. He set me down on my feet again and we laughed. "Dude, Cena, get your hands off my woman," Randy shouted jokingly, coming up from behind me and slipping his arms around my waist.

I laughed, that was a joke between Randy and I. He was 'my man' and I was 'his woman' it started a while ago. Before the whole thing with Sam and Alana possibly not being his baby. The whole locker room knew about the ordeal now, but no one dared to speak about it. Randy would only talk to me, Ted, Cody, Nattie, and John about it. And still, he didn't go into much detail. I remembered the night he found out.

_I was sitting at home, in Texas, completely bored. My dogs, Lucy and Copper, were lying at my feet. Suddenly there was a loud, banging knock at my door, followed by sobbing and more pounding. _What the fuck? _I thought, rising to my feet and walking toward the door. I flung it open, ready to tell the person off. But I stopped short, realizing who it was. But not getting what was going on. _

_Randy was leaning against the side of my house. His forearm covered it eyes and nose. His shoulders were shaking as he cried and his knuckles were red and white from punching my door. He looked so devastated and I couldn't even see his eyes. "Randy," I said softly, taking a quiet step toward him. I tentatively reached a hand out and touched his arm. He flinched but didn't mover other than that. "Randy, what's wrong? Why are you in Texas?" I asked gently, taking another step toward._

_I reached up and pulled his arm away from his eyes, revealing his tear-streaked face. He looked away, abashed. He didn't want to be seen like this. So broken and beaten. I didn't even know why. I placed my hand, that wasn't on his arm, on his cheek. I forced him too look at me. "What's going on?" I asked, in a warm, yet forceful tone. He choked back a sob and shook his head. "That's not a good enough explanation," I sighed. "C'mon in. You can stay with me," I said, taking his hand and leading him into my house._

I looked over my shoulder at him. He seemed so normal now, but I was glad. He deserved to be happy. He squeezed my waist as if he read my mind and knew what I was thinking about.

* * *

**The rest of the flashback will be in future chapters! more in the next for sure!!!!! please review! hugs, kisses, and love to all of those who already have! it means the world to me!!!!!**

**-Angel  
**


	8. Surprise

**This chappy is a bit longer! Anyways...no Jeffy in this chap...just some Randy/Issie moments...and the second part of the flashback. Next chapter will be in Jeff's POV!**

**ENJOY and please REVIEW! yep, that's what that little button is for at the bottom of the page!!!**

**-Angel!!!!**

**PS thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It's means sooooo much!  
**

* * *

_Issie's POV_

I stood talking with Randy and John for a while before my phone started buzzing. Randy jumped back when he felt my pocket start vibrating. "Whoa there Issie," he joked. I rolled my eyes, smirked, and pulled my cell out of my pocket. It was a text from Steph.

_Hey Issie. I have some visitors who wanna c u! Come to my office..._

_xoxo Stephy xoxo_

"Hey guys, sorry to end the conversation, but Steph wants to see me," I said, looking apologetically from one guy to the other. "It's okay Little Iss," John assured. "But, you will be going out with Randy and I tomorrow night after RAW," he said, matter-of-factly. "Oh really?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. "Yep, and we won't take no for an answer, right Randy?" John said, looking at Randy expectantly.

"Right." Randy said smirking at me. "Fine, i'll go out with you guys tomorrow. But don't expect me to lug you drunk asses around if you get hammered. One of you guys is gonna be the double d, got it?" I asked and they both nodded. "Alright, see ya tomorrow for the show," I said walking away and waving over my shoulder.

"Wait up Issie, I'll walk with you!" Randy called. I smiled as he caught up, "always the gentleman," I said sweetly. "Can't help it. My father taught me well," he said with a shrug. "That he did," I mused, watching him as we walked. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "So, WrestleMania is over, how sad...and you didn't win," I sighed. Randy laughed softly, "yeah, oh well...Vince said I'm gonna get the title sooner or later, so I'm not that disappointed," he said with a smirk.

"Someone's getting cocking," I muttered. "Hey, that's just the kind of guy Randy Orton, 'The Legend Killer' is..." he pointed out with a laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, here is Steph's office. Thanks for walking me here, even though I'm sure I would have been fine without you," I said with a small smile. He shrugged, "I'll talk to you later, tomorrow?" I nodded, "yeah, breakfast?" I asked. "Lunch, I have to meet with my lawyer tomorrow morning, early," he said quietly. "Oh," I felt stupid. Rnady offered a smile then left.

I ran a hand through my hair, _good job Issie..._I muttered a curse to myself before walking into Steph's office. I was greeted by a high squeal of "AUNTY ISSIE!!!!" and a little girl tackling me. I smiled as my adopted neice hugged me. "Hey Aurora!" I said, smiling widely. I stood up, scooping her up in my arms. "How are you little girl?" I asked. She smiled, "great, Aunty Issie," she said. I smiled as I looked over at Steph, "great surprise," I told her.

I looked over and saw Paul cradling Murphy in his arms...And it brought me back to that night in Texas with Randy.

_It was the next morning. I still didn't know what was going on with Randy or why he was here. He fell asleep, not crying—but still crushed, on my couch. I was really worried when I woke up and found him not in the living room. I let out a relieve sigh when I saw him sitting out on the back porch bench. I walked outside, grabbing a blanket off the back of my couch as I walked. "Hey, it's winter and freezing cold out here and you're only wearing a wife beater and jeans," I tried to joke lightly._

_But his expression was still distant and it scared me. Randy would always joke back. Whatever happened must have been really, really bad. I sat down next to him and draped part of the blanket over his shoulders. He snuggled into it was grateful look in my direction, I smiled softly. We sat there silently for what seemed like forever. Finally I couldn't take the quiet anymore._

_"So what's going on Randy?" I asked, not beating around the bush. He let out a whoosh of air. "Sam—Alana isn't mine..." he said. And then it was silent. I tried to process what he said, but it didn't make any sense. "What?" I finally asked. "She's not my kid. Sam, I caught her with a guy. I beat the shit out of him and he talked some smack to me about me not being Alana's father. That he was. And...Sam said it was true. I didn't want to believe her. I had her take the paternity test.. It was a while ago...and she got the results yesterday...She wasn't lying. Alana isn't mine..." He said, choking on his words, his voice breaking. _

_"Oh my god, Randy. I-I'm sorry," I stuttered before pulling him into my arms. "I wanted to be a father so bad Issie. But I'm not. She's not mine, I don't love Sam. We signed the papers. We're getting divorced. All of it should be done by the time WrestleMania comes around._

But it hadn't. That's why he's meeting with his attorney tomorrow. Poor Randy...I didn't know how to comfort him. It's not like I could relate to finding out the kid I had been raising wasn't mine! But I could try. And I was there, still am there for him.


	9. Talk

* * *

**Okay, i know this chapter toward the end isn't very detailed...but i had to shortly fit it all in in order to be able to reveal who her daddy is in the next chapter. Yes, you read right! Her father WILL BE REVEALED in the next chapter!!!  
**

**If there are any last minute guesses, voice them now in your REVIEW! Thanks for all the love i've received(in the forms of reviews) they mean so much! I love all of my fantabulous readers!!! The more i receive, the more i am inspired to write the certain fic!**

**So, read on, i say! And ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

The day after WrestleMania. Supposed to be a great day, right? Sure, it is. For any other guy who actually won their match and new the full name of the woman they were falling head over heels in love with. Yes, I said it. I've talked to her, what? Once. I know, it's crazy. But she's so...perfect. She's beautiful, funny, obviously not afraid to get hurt. She's everything I could possibly want and more. I know that sound like a total cliché, but this will too. I think it was love at first sight.

Now, I need to talk to her, befriend her, ask her out, and then make her fall in love with me. I'll start with Step 1; talk to her.

I was walking around backstage a few minutes later when I heard screaming. "OH MY GOD! THANK YOU VINCE! STEPHANIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE LETTING ME DO THIS!!!" there was a muffled response followed by; "OF COURSE I'LL FUCKING SIGN THE CONTRACT!" and then there was quiet.

I waited a few minutes then the door down the hall opened and Issabella walked out. I smiled, _and Step 1 shall begin. _"Hey Issie!" I called. She turned her beaming smile on me and I practically melted. "Hey Jeff!" she greeted happily. I cocked my head to the side, "what's got you all happy?" I asked, knowing the answer obviously.

She was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I just signed a contract to be a diva! I'm _so _excited! It turns out Vince and Step have been working on a storyline for me for the past three months!" she exclaimed. "That's great! When do you start?" I ask politely. "TONIGHT!" she screamed. I grinned, _nows your chance! Ask her! _"Hey Issie, do you wanna go out after the show tonight to celebrate?" I asked, quickly. Her smiled faltered slightly. "I promised John and Randy I would party with them tonight..." she trailed off, but her grin returned, "but you can always come with us! I promise I'll pay more attention to you than to those two pretty boys," she promised with a wink.

I agreed then she was gone. The show started, I had the ten man tag match. My team won. She hadn't debuted yet and it was the end of the show already. Vince vs. Randy. This must be it. I wonder how she'll debut?

I watched as Randy entered, accompanied by loud boos from the crowd. Vince went out, staring Randy down as he went. Vince held his own and had the upper hand for the beginning of the match. But soon, Randy took over. He RKO'ed Vince and we all knew what would follow. Randy was getting ready to punt Vince when Shane rushed down the ring. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase followed suit soon after. Legacy beat up on Shane and then Paul was running down the ramp.

But he didn't' make it to the ring. Suddenly a stick-tiny figure speared Paul down to the cement. The figure stood, running a hand through her long light brown hair. She half-turned toward the camera and smirked. She flipped the camera off before she ran to help Legacy with the beat down on Shane.

I couldn't believe it. Issie, that was Issie. She had just speared Paul. Was this her storyline? I guess so. Cody went to make sure Paul stayed down while Issie kicked Shane in the ribs as Ted and Randy held him up. A minute or so after she appeared Dave's music hit. Issie jerked around to see Dave running down the ramp, checking Paul quickly, who told him to keep going. Cody ran back over to Issie, Randy, and Ted.

Dave lunged forward for the spear. And what I saw next freaked me the hell out. Randy grabbed Issie's arm and pulled her in front of him and he ducked to the side. Completely out of the way. Issie received the jarring spear instead of Randy. He smirked at Dave as he, Ted, and Cody retreated up the ramp. Unseen to the crowd I saw Dave check Issie, she was out. Randy hesitantly stalked back down the ramp and lifted Issie into his arms.

She had hit her head hard on the steps. She had cracked her skull open, she was bleeding badly. And out cold. Randy looked down at her worried. Vince had a microphone by then. He announced that he wouldn't be in the match at Backlash, but Dave would instead.

And the show ended.

Randy brought Issie backstage. She was still out and the paramedics surrounded them She was put on a stretcher and carried away. Randy looked devastated. Obviously that had all gone wrong, and he looked wretchedly guilty. Paul came backstage and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Randy, you didn't know..." he trailed off. "But it should have been me, Paul, fuck it's my fault she's getting rushed to the hospital," Randy muttered.

"Go to the hospital then," Paul said, eying Randy. Randy shook his head, "she probably hates me. I'm just gonna head back to the hotel." and he walked away. Paul let out a huff of breath, "good idea 'cause her father will be there," Cody and Ted both straightened at that, and instead of them going to the hospital they traveled back to the hotel.

Steph appeared, and looked extremely worried. "Paul, no one wants to go to the hospital. I can't go, I have to fly back to Connecticut!" she exclaimed. "I'll go." I said, without even realizing I had. Steph looked relieved and smiled at me. "I knew you two would click. Thank you so much Jeff. Tell her she's in our prayers," Steph said giving me a quick hug before leaving.

I told Matt to take my bags back to the hotel before catching a cab to the hospital where Issie was taken.

* * *

**So now she's a diva! Yay, but she was already injured, ON HER FIRST DAY! Oh boy! And it's all Randy's fault...hmm..tsk tsk tsk Randy...he's been a bad boy(for more reasons then just what he did to Issie, how bout, what he did to Mr. Kennedy...) **

**so please REVIEW!!!!!**

**-Angel  
**


	10. Concussion

**LOL! HERE IT IS!!! THE MAJOR CHAPTER WHERE ISSIE'S DADDY IS REVEALED!!!! I HOPE YA LIKE!!!! **

**It is short, but it's a major chapter, so PAY ATTENTION and leave a REVIEW**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! REVIEWS=LOVE!!! just so ya know!**

**Hehe, and there are some smart cookies out there...4 reviewers voiced their guesses, and got it right!!! CONGRATS!!! I will not say names until next chapter, cuz if i tell ya, you're gonna go look up their reviews to see who it is, and that's cheating! I HATE CHEATERS!!! LOL!!**

**Anyways! ENJOY!!! **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS- have you enjoyed the mystery of guessing her daddy? if so, let me know, i may use it in future stories!  
**

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

Personally, I've never liked hospitals. Whenever you walk into one you can just feel the presence of death. And it's definitely creepy, if not scary. Once I walked into this one, I wanted to walk straight back out. But I couldn't. I had promised Steph I would go see Issie. It had been about 45 minutes since she was rushed in and I was surprised that the nurse let me to go see her.

She had her own room, surprisingly. Usually in the emergency room took hours to get a room. When I walked in, she sat up. She smiled warmly when she saw me. "You're not who I expected to come, but you're definitely welcome," she said with a grin. "Good, 'cause I'm the only one who can come," I told her, pointing a finger. "Can or wants to?" she asked, bitterly. I smiled, "Steph couldn't, she had a flight to catch. Randy, Ted, and Cody...er, I have no idea why they're not here," I told her with a shrug.

"I do," she muttered, "hey, sit down. Relax." she smiled. I did as she said, sitting down in the chair beside her bed. "So what did the doc say?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, "concussion." she said unenthusiastically. I let out a short laugh, "now you're part of the club, you have now had your first concussion," I said in a congratulatory way. She smiled, "yeah, well, it hurts like hell." I smirked, "you get used to that."

She rolled her eyes, "also have a few bruised ribs. Damn that spear did not go well at all," she mumbled. I smiled gently, "how long do you have to be here?" She let out a sigh, "overnight," she answered. I frowned, "that sucks. No celebrating," I said, sounding disappointed. "Yeah, well. When I'm better I promise I'll go out one night with you," she said, holding out her pinkie finger. I locked my pinkie finger with hers and smiled widely, "it's a promise," I said with finality.

She nodded and then suddenly someone yelled out in the hallway. My eyebrows furrowed. "Aren't people supposed to be quit in a hospital?" I asked sarcastically but Issie had gone instantly silent. "WHERE IS MY BABY GIRL!?!" an angry voice yelled. My head snapped around to stare at the door of the room then I turned back to Issie. She was silent still, staring down at the hospital blanket.

The hospital room door was thrown open. "ISSABELLA? BELLE! Oh, my baby girl."

My jaw dropped when I saw the man standing there. His voice had a soft, gentle, and concerned expression on it. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts. His baseball cap was in his hand. It dropped to the floor as he hurried into the room, pushing past me in my chair. "My poor girl." he whispered, touching her cheek tenderly.

Stone Cold Steve Austin.

* * *

**Oh, and just because you know who her daddy is, don't think this fic is even CLOSE to being over...we've still got a while to go!!! LOL!**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	11. Involved

**Okay, so, you won't see Jeff's reaction for two more chappies...sorry, but i gotta stick to the pattern i started...so, this chapter is in Issie's POV. Most of it is just her explaining stuff...but there is a continuation of what happened...**

**more details in the next chapter, i promise**

**So, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!! and VOTE on my NEW poll!!! Woo**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot to me and inspires me to continue writing!!!! Keep 'em coming!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Issie's POV_

Of all the moments my dad could show up. Why now? Well, he always has had bad timing. Missing my mom giving birth to me, forgetting birthdays, not tell me he was getting remarried. It's something I've learned to live with. But once I turned 12 I told mom I wanted to be around my dad. And he made that happen.. He does love me and feels bad about missing those first 12 years.

He never got to see my first steps, hear my first word, nothing. Well, he was there for my first date....well, kinda wish he had missed that one. He scared the shit out of my first boyfriend. Actually, I was surprised he stuck around long enough to be called my boyfriend since my dad was horribly terrifying to all guys. Especially if they knew who the hell he was.

But he always has been there for me since I moved in with him when I was 15 years old. But he didn't let me travel with him. I had to stay at home with his wife and new children. They accepted me, for the most part. Though I was a tad older than the other children. But Dad checked in more than once a week, and we would talk, for a long time. Hours and hours, we are extremely close. It's surprising.

So now, seeing my Dad in my hospital room, fussing over me and being worried, shouldn't that make me go 'awwww.' But all I could think of was, _Damn Dad. Why now? Not now! _But I forced myself to smile up at my dad as he cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Baby girl, I saw what happened. I'm gonna kick that little prick's ass all the way to Victoria and back," he growled. I smiled appreciatively at him and shook my head, "it was a complete accident Dad. Randy didn't mean to hurt me. Trust me dad, he's my best friend," I told him.

He huffed frustrated and looked away. That's when he saw Jeff standing close to the door. "What are you doing here Hardy?" he snapped. "Daddy, Jeff's my friend," I told him, slapping his arm. "You're _friend_?" my dad asked disbelievingly. I rolled my eyes, "yes dad, my friend. He's the only person who actually came to the hospital to see me, well, besides you," I told him. He stared at me then back at Jeff, "thank you," he said reluctantly. Jeff just nodded then looked at me, "I'll uh, talk to you later..." he trailed off.

I nodded but my dad held up a hand. "I wanna talk to you, son. I'll be out in the hall in a moment," he told Jeff, not taking his eyes off me. I saw Jeff's eyes widen and I just gave him a 'go wait in the fucking hall, I'm so sorry' look. He nodded then disappeared out the door. My dad blinked and waited a few minutes before speaking.

Now, Issie, you aren't _involved _with him, are ya?" he asked carefully. My eyes widened and I choked on my breath, thank god I wasn't drinking coffee cause I would have spit it out all over my dad. "Dad, oh my god, don't say stuff like that. Say something like 'are you dating him?' Involved makes it sound so much worse and dirtier!" I exclaimed.

My dad couldn't help it, he broke out into a grin. "So, what's the answer Is?" he asked. I smirked, "I'm not _'involved' _with Jeff, Dad," _though I kinda wanna be. _But I wouldn't confess that to my father! Especially not when he's a former WWE Champion and wants to talk to Jeff. My dad smiled, "alright, now I don't have to kill him. But I'll be back in a minute." and with that, he stood and left the room.

I made a terrified face to myself then let out a breath. I fiddled with the itchy hospital blanket and just thought. _Jeff is fucking lucky he wasn't 'involved' with me. The reason I would never date Randy, ever, because of my dad. He would kill Randy if he ever found out we were an item. Randy was respectful to my dad but Daddy didn't give a shit about respect. He just never liked Randy, he was cool with Ted and Nattie but Randy was a big no-no._

I shook my head right before the door opened and my dad walked back in. He shut the door behind him before walking over to me and sitting on the edge of my bed again. He took my hand in his and kissed it. "Baby girl, what did the doc say about your condition?" he asked. I sighed, "they're keeping me overnight. But I only have a concussion and some bruised ribs. Other than that I"m perfectly fine." I told him with a shrug.

He smiled slightly, "that's my baby girl. Pain don't mean a thing," he chuckled. I smiled and nodded, "Williams don't feel pain. We wrestle for seven more minutes after we break our necks," I said with a laugh. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his bald head, "what am I gonna do with you. You signed a contract, without even talking to me!" he said, but he couldn't hide his smile.

I smiled widely at him, "well, I knew I'd only get encouragement from you," I said sarcastically. Dad smirked at me, "Uh, huh. Encouragement, if that's what you wanna call it." I rolled my eyes again. "Dad, seriously, I'll make you proud," I assured him. He shook his head, "Iss, I"m already proud of you. Just let me know when you're about to do something this life altering," he said, exasperated. "Alright, Dad, I promise I will,"I said in my 'daddy's little girl' voice. He smiled at me and I leaned forward and hugged him.

* * *

**I had to make Stone Cold sound like a Dad, hence he used the word, 'involved.' lol!!!**


	12. Normal

**Okay, the next chapter will be in Jeff's POV and it will start from where his last POV chapter ended, so it'll reiterate what happens in this chappy and the last...so...**

**ENJOY! and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! And VOTE on my NEW POLL!**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Issie's POV_

Dad stayed for a bit longer and we talked. During that time I explained my storyline to him. He thought it was pretty gutsy of me. I was joining Legacy, if you hadn't guessed it, I would be valeting/managing Cody, Ted, and Randy. But Dad was proud of me, that I was willing to sign that contract and he was excited to see me out there. Once I was healed.

I should be ready to actually start the storyline next week. About forty five minutes later my Dad stood, "you're lucky I stayed in town one more day. But I'll see ya tomorrow baby girl, alright?" I nodded with a smile. He kissed my forehead then left. I sighed, laying back on the hospital bed. Now what should I do? I was bored already.

A few minutes after that my hospital room door opened. I thought it was a nurse but when I looked up I saw Jeff standing there. "Oh...hey," I said. He looked just a tad bit angry. I sighed, "what did my dad say to you?" I asked worriedly. "It's not about what your dad said to me. It's about what _you _didn't say to me!" he said, trying not to yell.

"Why are you angry with me!?! I didn't do anyhting!" I shot back. "That's right, you did _nothing._ Why didn't you tell me you were fucking Stone Cold Steve Austin's daughter!?! Huh? Do you have a good excuse?" he asked bitterly. "I didn't know I had to report everything about my personal life to you!" I snapped. "Well, I feel fucking stupid cause I could be fuckign dead right now!" Jeff yelled.

"Quiet down!" I growled. "And why the hell would you be dead?" I asked. "I was going to ask you out tonight. And if I had, when your dad found out aobut us _dating _he would have _killed _me. Does that make sense to you!?!" he asked angrily. "My dad wouldn't have literally _killed _you," I snapped. "I wouldn't put it past him," Jeff muttered.

My eyes widened. "Leave." I said suddenly. "What?" Jeff asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I said, _leave._" He glared at me confused. "As in leave my hospital room, _now. _Go the fuck away if you're going to talk about my _father _like that. I won't put up with that shit. He helped raise me, he put up with me when I was a teenager. Show a little fucking respect for the man. Leave, if you aren't," I said, purposefully looking away from Jeff.

He didn't leave. "Why should I show respect for him? Because he's one of the wrestling greats? Well, personally, he did _nothing _for me. So I don't give a shit about respecting him," Jeff snorted. "Well then, I wish you would have asked me out. Cause then my father could have killed you," I snarled. "I'd kick his old ass if he tried to kill me." Jeff shot back.

"Fuck you. I actually thought you were a decent guy. A decent guy I thought I could see myself with!" I yelled. "Well, I thought you were a normal girl, not the daughter of the '_Texas Rattlesnake.'_" I glared at him, "I'm sorry to fucking disappoint you but i'm not fucking normal! What the hell is normal, even?" I retorted. "Someone who doesn't fucking lie about who they are!" he growled. _I didn't lie! _"Go to hell Jeff." I told him.

We were both silent. I was pissed and edgy. There was a soft, tentative knock at my door. _Fuck, someone just heard all of that. _"Come in," I called hoarsely. _Great, I lost my voice while yelling at Jeff. _Randy, Ted, Cody, and Nattie all stumbled into the room. Randy and Ted shot glares at Jeff while Nattie and Cody rushed over to me.

Nattie knew I had been crushing on Jeff since I had met him in the trainer's room at WrestleMania. Who knew he'd turn out to be such a douche. Nattie hugged me while Cody grabbed on of my hands and kissed the back of it. I smiled at them, a forced smile of course and they knew it. "I believe she told you to leave, Hardy," Randy stated angrily. Ted placed a hand on Randy's arm, restraining him from physically harming Jeff.

I didn't want him to harm Jeff. God what the hell is wrong with me?


	13. Break

**I'm sorry it's soooo short and i'm sorry if it's crappy too...i lost inspiration for it halfway through...ugh....anyways... i hope you don't give up on me! I promise it'll get better!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!**

**i only own Issie!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

I couldn't believe it. Her father was Steve Austin. Why didn't she tell me that? I stared at her in her hospital bed disbelievingly. Why was she keeping this from me? I didn't get why she hadn't told me. This was huge. If I had made a move on her, well, my life would be in fucking danger. I respect Steve, but i'm guessing dating his daughter would ruin his respect for me.

"Baby girl, I saw what happened. I'm gonna kick that little prick's ass all the way to Victoria and back." her father growled. Issie looked at him and smiled. I didn't listen to listen to what Issie said, I was too angry. And then, Steve glanced in my direction and saw me. "What are you doing here Hardy?" he asked not too nicely.

"Daddy, Jeff's my friend," she said. "You're _friend_?" Steve asked disbelievingly. Issie said something then Steve looked at me and said a reluctant, "thank you." I nodded, "I'll uh, talk to you later..." I trailed off. Issie nodded but Steve held up a hand, stopping me effectively. "I wanna talk to you, son. I'll be out in the hall in a minute," he told me before turning back to Issie.

Issie gave me a pitiful look. I just nodded then left the room. Waiting out in that hallway was complete torture. I wanted to leave, but I knew if I did, Steve would have a reason to hate me. I was pissed at Issie for not warning me, at all.

It was a little unbelievable that she had kept that secret from me. It's unnerving to know that she couldn't trust me with that secret. I knew Steve was talking to Issie about me, most likely and I knew he was gonna come out here and talk to me, about her.

About ten or fifteen minutes later he came out and closed the door behind him. "Jeff." he said cordially. "Steve," I said, exasperated. He looked me up and down, "well, I really don't have a problem with you Hardy." He looked away, toward her room. "Well, personally I don't think you're a problem or a hazard to my Issabella. So, whatever you feel toward my Issabella, I'm okay with it. Just I want you to know 1 thing."

He paused, "you break her heart, I break your bones." and with that he walked back into Issie's hospital room. I was alone again, but I didn't want to leave. I had to talk to her after her father left. So, I will wait.


	14. Angry

**Woo, look a chappy!!! Wow, i don't believe it..i actually wrote something with Jeff...surprising. i know...but i'll do pretty much anything for my loyal readers, even write a Jeffy fic...yeah, i do love you guys..**

**anyways...only own Issie and please leave a REVIEW! Because REVIEWS=LOVE!**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

I saw Steve leave and stared after him. I waited for a bit before going back into Issie's room. I was still pissed at her. Trying to calm myself before going into her room I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. It didn't work. I just decided I'd go in there and just tell her how I felt. I probably sounded like a complete fucking jerk.

I walked in and Issie slowly looked up."Oh...hey," she said. She looked a little apprehensive. She sighed, "what did my dad say to you?" she asked worriedly. "It's not about what your dad said to me. It's about what _you _didn't say to me!" I said, trying not to yell.

"Why are you angry with me!?! I didn't do anything!" she said defensively. "That's right, you did _nothing._ Why didn't you tell me you were fucking Stone Cold Steve Austin's daughter!?! Huh? Do you have a good excuse?" I asked, frustrated and angry. "I didn't know I had to report everything about my personal life to you!" she snapped. "Well, I feel fucking stupid cause I could be fucking dead right now!" I yelled. Total lie, Steve said he was pretty okay with me. But I was angry and didn't care.

"Quiet down!" she growled. "And why the hell would you be dead?" she asked. "I was going to ask you out tonight. And if I had, when your dad found out about us _dating _he would have _killed _me. Does that make sense to you!?!" I confessed angrily. "My dad wouldn't have literally _killed _you," she insisted angrily. "I wouldn't put it past him," I muttered.

Her eyes widened. "Leave." she said suddenly. "What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief. "I said, _leave._" she repeated coldly. I couldn't help glaring at her, I didn't know what else to do, I was confused. "As in leave my hospital room, _now. _Go the fuck away if you're going to talk about my _father _like that. I won't put up with that shit. He helped raise me, he put up with me when I was a teenager. Show a little fucking respect for the man. Leave, if you aren't," she said, looking away from me.

I didn't leave, I couldn't. I was too angry now. "Why should I show respect for him? Because he's one of the wrestling greats? Well, personally, he did _nothing _for me. So I don't give a shit about respecting him," I snorted. "Well then, I wish you would have asked me out. Cause then my father could have killed you," she snarled. "I'd kick his old ass if he tried to kill me." I shot back, even though her words stung.

"Fuck you. I actually thought you were a decent guy. A decent guy I thought I could see myself with!" she yelled. "Well, I thought you were a normal girl, not the daughter of the '_Texas Rattlesnake.'_" I said with a shrug. She narrowed her eyes at me "I'm sorry to fucking disappoint you but I'm not fucking normal! What the hell is normal, even?" she retorted. "Someone who doesn't fucking lie about who they are!" I growled. Why do I always find the liars?"Go to hell Jeff." she told me.

We were both silent. I was fuming with anger but I forced myself not to say anything more. There was a soft, tentative knock at the hospital room door. _Did someone just hear all of that? _"Come in," Issie called hoarsely. I could see she was close to tears_. _Randy, Ted, Cody, and Nattie all stumbled into the room. As her four friends walked in Randy and Ted shot glares at me while Nattie and Cody rushed over to Issie.

I glared right back at Randy. He and I didn't get along. And the fact that he was so close to Issie pissed me off. I could tell by the way he looked at her that he felt more than just friendly feelings toward her. But now I had just royally fucked up by arguing with her and disrespecting her father. Now I probably would never have a chance with her. And then Randy would fucking date her "I believe she told you to leave, Hardy," Randy stated angrily. Ted placed a hand on Randy's arm, restraining him from attacking me.

I smirked, shook my head, then left. I didn't really know what to do or where to go. I decided to just go back to my hotel room. I'd had enough drama for one day. And soon I'd be leaving for SmackDown again.


	15. Yelling

**Alrighty! Here's another chapter! Number 15 already..Well, we're heading toward the end...I don't know how many more chapters there will be but i don't plan on this fic going any further than 25...but most likely it'll be less than that..**

**Anyways...In this chapter I introduce another OC of mine, Delilah..not revealing what her last name is..you'll just have to wait till i put up her story(which might be a while; i wanna finish some other fics first..) but you get a look at her, well, sorta!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! And VOTE on my NEW POLL!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys rock!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Issie's POV_

"I'm going to kick that little bastard's ass!" Randy growled. I sighed and looked to Nattie for help. She just shook her head, knowing anything she did wouldn't help. I looked to Ted and Cody. 'Calm him down' I mouthed. Ted nodded, he was the best bet at trying to stop Randy.

He turned to the taller man and placed a hand on his arm. "Randy, man, calm down. You're freaking Issie out," he stated. Randy turned to look at me, his eyes wide. I nodded, trying to look as freaked out as possible. Randy let out a breath, the tension in his shoulders relaxing. "Alright, sorry, Issie, I'm sorry," he breathed.

I nodded and reached a hand out to him. He took my hand in his and ran his thumb over the back. "I just...Issie, he shouldn't talk to you like that," he growled. I rolled my eyes, "he was angry. He found out who my dad is," I told them. Nattie's eyes widened. "That's what you guys were fighting about?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah, that's uh, what we were _yelling _about."

Ted walked over to me and nudged me in the side. I smirked and made room for him on the bed. I scooted the side and he sat on the bed beside me. Nattie sat on the end of the bed while Randy and Cody sat in the chairs at the side of the bed. They stayed there for a long time and we just talked and laughed. They were trying to get my mind off the whole Jeff thing.

And it was mildly working. They took my mind off of it, but once they left. I went over every word that was said. Second by second. And I groaned after I realized we had both really over reacted. I chewed my lip before picking my phone up from the bedside table and scrolling through my contacts. The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" the voice asked groggily. "Delilah, hey. It's Issie," I said with a slight smile. "Ah, hey! Wow, I haven't talked to you in a long damn time Iss," she laughed. I smiled to myself, "yeah, I know, sorry. Life's been....hectic, to say the least," I said nervously.

"Mine too, I understand." she agreed and I heard her sigh. "So, why exactly are you calling? Not to sound rude or anything?" she asked. I grinned slightly, "I need Jeff Hardy's cell phone number," I told her quickly. "Wha-Why?" she asked a little shocked. "Well, I met him. We had this connection. He was going to ask me out," she cut me off. "Was?" she questioned.

"He found out who Daddy Dearest is," I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Oh...okay, I have his number," she said, understanding then giving me the number. "Thanks so much Del," I said gratefully. "Give me the details next time I see ya," she said. "I will, when exactly will I be seeing ya?" I asked curiously. "Two weeks, Daddy may be going to TNA but I'm staying with the WWE," she stated.

"Great, I'd hate to loose ya to the enemy," I joked. We both laughed. "Alright, gotta go. Talk to ya later Delilah," I said. "You too, Iss." and we hung up. I sighed as I set my phone down and stared at Jeff's number, scribbled down on a napkin. I stared at the numbers, memorizing them. Not that I had a real reason to, he wasn't really a fan of mine at the moment.

I set the napkin down on my little table then rolled onto my side, closed my eyes, and slept.

_Randy's POV_

I was calm now. But I seriously just wanted to talk to Hardy. I was angry but hiding it well, especially from Issie. She couldn't see just _how _protective I was of her. I walked down the hotel hall to his door. I had gotten the room number from the girl at the front desk. Who definitely had a thing for me, the Legend Killer.

I smirked as I knocked on the door. "One second," a deep southern voice called. I rolled my eyes as it opened. "Uh...Randy, can I help you?" the youngest Hardy asked, slightly agitated. "Yeah, you can Hardy. Stay away from Issie." and with that, I left.


	16. Wheely

**Sorry this chapter is so short...i'm low on inspiration for this fic..but i'll keep pushing on! anyways! ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! you guys rock!!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Issie's POV_

The next day everybody was busy. Nattie had ECW, the boys had a taping to do. So I was alone at the hospital. My dad, against his wishes, went back home. It had taken a lot of convincing this morning but I finally got him to leave.

So now, I sat in my hospital room, I was being discharged later tonight. Ted and Randy were supposed to come and pick me up. But until then, I stared down at the napkin. The napkin that I had scribbled Jeff's Hardy's number on. I felt like such a high school girl. "This is silly," I muttered to myself. "Just call him, be mature, and apologize," I coached myself.

I nodded, knowing that I should, and needed, to call him. "Alright, let's do it," I told myself, picking up my cell phone and dialing the number. I waited for a few seconds as the phone rang, and rang. I sighed, I was going to get voice mail.

I was shocked when right before the last ring a voice answered. "Hello?" I swallowed. "Uh, hi Jeff...It's—It's Issie," I said quietly. He suddenly got defensive and angry, "what do you want?" he snapped. "And how did you get this number?" he asked, confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened," I said softly. "There's nothing to be said. Anything we had or could have had, is nothing now. I have to go Issie, goodbye," and with that he hung up. I stared at the screen of my phone.

What the hell was that? I asked myself silently. That was pretty fucked up, that's what. I slammed the phone down onto the hospital bedside table with a frustrated groan. So, now he's not evening going to give me a chance to apologize. That's fucking unfair.

Ted and Randy showed up right on time. I rolled my eyes as Ted tried to get me to do a wheely on my wheel chair. "Do you want me to get injured again?" I asked him. He grinned, "aw, c'mon Baby Austin," he said and I glared at him. He pecked my cheek as he continued to wheel me out to the car.

Randy helped me out of the wheel chair and into the front seat of the car. "But I called shotgun!" Ted whined. I shot him a glare, "backseat Junior." I said and he complied quickly. I smirked and shook my head as I strapped myself in.

Randy was silent on the drive to the hotel and it kinda worried me. What was going on?


	17. Perfect

**Bet y'all were excited for this chappy! It's in Jeff's POV! So...ENJOY it! Heading toward the end of this fic...so, enjoy what ya got left...**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

After being visited by Randy I was pretty sure I never wanted anything to do with Issie again. Yet in my head I still called her Issie. I never expected her to call, I figured she's the one who had told Randy to threaten me. But now, after the phone call, I don't think she did.

I had flown back and joined the SmackDown roster. It was Friday, I hadn't talked to Issie since Tuesday. Not htat I ever planned on talking to her again. Anyways, I was walking around the backstage area when I saw a flash of light brown hair crossing a hall and disappearing down another. I didn't follow, if it wasn't her the person it really was would think I was a freaking lunatic.

But then I heard a laugh, her laugh. She was here? What? How? Well, I couldn't answer any of those. I received the answer to the first question when I walked into my locker room(which I was sharing with John, Ron, Jimmy, Melina, and Delilah) and Issie was in there, sitting on John's lap. They didn't notice me come in until they heard the door shut. Then they all looked up.

"Oh hey Jeffy!" Delilah said with a beaming smile. "Hi," I said blandly, I felt Issie's eyes on me but I just ignored her. I saw Delilah glance over at Issie then look back at me, a little confused. But I wasn't going to tell anyone what happened. I'm just going to act as if Issie doesn't exist.

Yeah, well that's harder said than done. Everyone up and left the locker room except Issie. Perfect. "Jeff, what's going on?" she asked. My shoulders tensed as I felt her press a hand to my back hesistantly. "Issabella, leave me alone," I said coldly. "Why?" she asked softly, I could barely hear it. "Because..." I dropped off as I turned around and saw the tears in her eyes.

God I hated it when women cried. She looked up at me, "no, not why are you angry. _Why am I always attracted to jackasses like you! _I should listen to Randy more often!" She yelled. I narrowed my eyes, why did she have to say Randy. That just set me off. "Yeah, go, listen to that prick! Because I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about!!!" I screamed at her.

The tears on her cheeks were forgotten as she stood up to me. She was Steve Austin's kid, it was in her blood to be rebellious, annoying, and stubborn. "I called you to apologize two days ago and you tell me pretty much to fuck off. And I told everyone to leave just now so I could try to apologize again and you tell me to leave you alone! I'm just trying to do what's fucking right! But you're such a fucked up douche bag that I don't care about apologizing anymore!" she growled at me.

I just rolled my eyes, "great, another little stick of a woman who thinks she all high and mighty because she knows curse words. Perfect, just what we need in the WWE," I said, throwing up my hands in exasperation. Her eyes widened, "You know what, screw you." she said before turning and leaving. But I wouldn't let her have the last word.

"Yeah, now you can fuck Randy with a clear conscience!" I yelled at her back as she walked out the door.


	18. Regret

**I'm really sorry everyone..Inspiration is on a low for this fic, and my Jeff Muse is as silent as my Jomo Muse. Which is pretty damn quiet! Anyways..i know, don't hate on me cuz there's a timeskip...get over it...i didn't want this fic to drone on and on.. so we're getting to the point..**

**this fic isn't gonna be much longer...less than 10 chapters..please REVIEW! thanks to everyone who has...**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

Speaking of a clear conscience. I sure as hell didn't have one. I felt so guilty for what I said to her, though I had no doubt in mind that Randy would jump at the chance to sleep with her. But I saw in the way she reacted that she was hurt more than I could know.

But, now she'd probably leave me alone. Which is what Randy wants. Which is what I want, I mean. No, who the hell am I kidding. I totally fucking overreacted. And afterwards I felt horrible about it. Then Randy showed up. Ruined the guilt. He royally pissed me off with his overprotective crap.

But now, Issie and I probably didn't have a chance. Ever.

//

We didn't speak for weeks, maybe months. I lost track of the days watching her with Randy, or with Delilah. We knew each other for two days, yet in those two days she had captured me. She had lured me to her, and snapped the trap down on my heart. I couldn't get her out of my head, everything reminded me of her.

Everything. She clung to Randy nowadays. And I knew that Randy had only threatened me to get Issie closer to him. He didn't want competition. Not that I was competition to the Lady Killer. My feud with Punk started, the Edge one finally coming to an end when he became Unified Tag Team Champion with Jericho.

But that didn't stop of from still acting as if we were rivals. We never really liked each other. But the weird thing was. Delilah and Issie were close to him. I always thought Delilah was a Hardy Girl for life, guess I was wrong. She could be an Edgehead to. As for Issie, I didn't know what she was. And so I wondered.

We hadn't spoken since that night in the locker room. I was an idiot then, and the last comment I made was horrible and sickened me even till this day. I hated myself for saying that to her. It was cold and heartless. And mean, and uncivilized, and definitely uncalled for. I had already won the fight, she had started to leave, but she couldn't have the last word, could she?

My pride got the better of me, and I ruined the best thing that ever could have been for me. And I regret everything I said, and did. I regret how I treated her, how I reacted to her. I regret how I yelled at her, screamed at her. She didn't deserve any of that.

But now, as she plagued my mind. I knew I couldn't give up on the chance of us being something. I truly was sorry. Now came the hardest part. No, accepting you're wrong is not the hardest part. The hardest part is getting the woman to listen to you longs enough for you to apologize.

I need to make this right. I won't lose my soulmate.


	19. Ignore

**Ugh, alright, i'm sorry if this chapter is totally crappy and insanely short..but you'll get past that..much to the fact that the next chappy is the last chappy...so, GO VOTE ON THE Hearts of Steel POLL ON MY PAGE!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! yep!**

**I don't think there's gonna be a sequel for this, but it's a very small possibility...to be honest, i don't think i could write anymore jeff...yeah, i probably couldn't...so, enjoy the last chappy...it'll be much longer, i promise!**

**please leave a REVIEW! thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Issie's POV_

I was chilling backstage with Randy, Ted, and Cody before RAW started later tonight. I didn't have anything to do. I was just due to show up in a promo when the guys were in the locker room. So I just had to sit here and look pretty and bitchy. Simple for me, yep.

The guys headed out to find their opponents for the night and go over their matches. I sighed as I flipped through a magazine, uninterested in it. I sighed again, bored before standing and deciding i'd go find some of the Divas and chill with them.

I was walking down the hall when I heard. "ISSIE!" being called. I froze. I knew that Southern voice. But no way! He said he didn't want to talk to me ever again. I kept walking, ignoring the impossible voice that sounded like Jeffrey Nero Hardy. I ignored it as best I could but he caught up to me and grabbed my arm

"Look at me Issie," he begged. I sighed before turning to him. "What the hell do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms tightly across my chest. He chewed his bottom lip, looking me up and down. That's when I remembered I was only wearing tight black shorts and my Legacy t-shirt. I looked away form him, frowning.

"I needed to talk to you," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him, my eyebrows furrowing. "No, you don't need to. You just are. After you said you never wanted to," I said coldly, shrugging one shoulder. He sighed, "I know, that's what I said huh?" he frowned. I raised my eyebrows and nodded once, confirming what he said as true.

I rolled my eyes, "I have to go Jeff, I guess i'll have to see you around," I muttered before walking away. I didn't give a rat's ass about him anymore. Or did I?

Oh, who the hell am I kidding. I still found him insanely attractive. I still wanted him, and wanted to be with him. But I was just going to have to ignore all of that. I had to be heartless and distant. He was the last kind of thing that I needed.


	20. Girlfriend

***GASP* OMG! I've now finished TWO serious fics!! YAY! lol! anyways, yes, sadly(for you guys) this is the last chapter....i know, tear, yell, whatever! lol so...ENJOY it cuz it's all your getting! **

**please leave a REVIEW because this is your last chance to show me some LOVE for this fic! Yeah! !!!**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed/faved/alert-ed this fic, you guys rock! i'm surprised this fic got such a great response! lol!**

**much love!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS-thanks to y'all who voted on the poll...whoever voted for Cody, well...i think y'all can figure out why i'm so confused about that...lol...i put them on there just so there were more answers...so, anyway...READ ON!**

* * *

_Issie's POV_

Randy kept glancing over at me every few seconds. "What the hell is going on Iss?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Nothing," I said blankly as I played with the silver chain around my neck, fingering the small heart charm at the end with the diamond in the center. It had been a birthday present from my dad when I turned 21.

"Iss, I can tell when something's wrong with you. Fess up," he said, coming over and sitting down next to me on the bench. "He talked to me today," I said quietly, staring at my hands. I felt Randy staring at me. "Hardy talked to you?" he asked. I nodded, "yeah, after months of not talking to me after we had that instant connection, he randomly did," I looked up at Randy and saw the guilty expression on his face.

He looked away not meeting my gaze and my jaw dropped. "No way," I breathed. "You did that!? You told him to stay away from me, to not talk to me!?" I asked Randy, he still looked at me. "Look me in the eye Randal Keith Orton and tell me you didn't do it, or tell me you did," I growled. He turned and his blue eyes met mine.

"Fine, I'm the one who told him to keep distance from you. I didn't like him being around you," Randy said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Happy?" he asked. I shook my head, "no, I'm not happy. Why? Why would you do something like that Randy? I don't need you monitoring who I do and don't talk to," I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry Iss. You know how I get," he said, trying to get on my good side by whining. "Yeah, you get protective. And sometimes it just goes too far. Like it did this time," I stated standing and walking out of the room without another word.

//

I searched the halls. Where the hell could he be? Shouldn't I be able to spot him from a good 50 feet away thanks to his hair? I mean, it seems like that's how it should work. But I couldn't find him. Maybe he had already left. Great, just great. He probably had. I sighed as I leaned against a wall.

"Looks like we're already seeing each other around," a voice said. I froze and slowly looked up. Jeff was standing down the hall a ways, watching me. "I was j—oh never mind," I muttered, shaking my head. I heard him walk closer. "What's wrong?" he asked, tentatively. I shook my head, "nothing know. I found you, well, you found me. But it doesn't really matter," I rambled. "Yeah, I kinda did," he said with a slight chuckle.

I shrugged one shoulder. "So why were you looking for me?" he asked curiously. "Randy told me what he said to you. You shouldn't have listened to him. Randy just turns into a protective asshole when it comes to me. You learn to ignore it," I told Jeff. He stared at me for a second before nodding slowly. "So, we're cool?" he asked. I nodded, "more than cool," and I stepped toward him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. Something i'd wanted to do for a very long time.

I guess I did get my happily ever after. Sure it came suddenly and in an unexpected way, but I have Randy to thank for it. If he hadn't told me what he did then I probably never would have spoken to Jeff again. And sure, Jeff and I didn't say those three words. But they're definitely in our future. For now, we're just enjoying actually seeing each other and being together. Instead of fighting, yelling, growling, etc...

You get the point. We were getting used to being a couple. And I was certainly loving it. Being the girlfriend of Jeffrey Nero Hardy, that is.

* * *

**I think it sounded better in my head (how it should end)..oh, well! hope y'all liked it! **


End file.
